Dragon's Lair Answers
This is a list of questions and answers for the Dragon's Lair. Numbers before the question is the Lair Level. 40 the wind knights knee was injured by an arrow.maybe you can carry him to a doctor. #alright.im such a kind hearted person. ( 5 diamond ) #why?he can get to a doctor himself. ( stamina 5 ) 40 the judicator is under attack by a pack of undead.his life is on the line... #cover him regardless of your own safety ( honor 2000 ) #turn a blind eye. ( 10000 gold ) 40 you find a man wearing beast hide is swinging up and down through vines in the forest. #throw rocks at him n hit him down. ( hit points ) #find a vine and swing with him. ( honor 4000 ) I'n the forest, you find a wolf disquished as an aged woman and is planning something.' #kill the big bad wolf. ( stamina 10 ) #warn the girl in red-hood about the coming danger. ( honor 3000 ) 40 a former swordsman shows up and tries to sell some hearth stone to you. #it wont hurt to buy one. ( Gold 15000 ) #are you out of your mind? its hot enough around here ( hit points ) 40 you find a mysterious stele one plain, on which unidentified symbols are engraved. #this must be a joke.turn a blind eye. ( rep 200 ) #this might be some ancient artifact! make a copy immediately. ( gold 15000 ) 40 a cute little girl in a red hood is asking you to take her to her sick grandma in deadwind forest. #dont worry, sweetie.ill take care of you. ( 8421 hit points) #get lost.dont you see im in middle of something. ( stamina 5 ) 40 the blacksmith wants you to deliver a love letter to miss britney.he doesnt want anyone else to see the contents. #a gentleman like me would never take a peak. ( rep:200 ) #im worried about my friend.i might be able to help if i take a look. ( 2500 honor ) 40 you see a luxurious carriage turn into a giant pumpkin in front of your eyes, a cute girl falls down to the ground. #give the girl a hand and ask her softly is she is ok. ( 3500 honor ) #a carriage turn into a pumpkin?! amazing!take it and run. ( 10 diamond ) 40 you come across a fortune-teller in the mystic woods.do you want to hear about your fate? #why not? maybe it will be interesting. ( exp 30000 ) #drive him away. i dont believe in this nonsense. ( 10 diamond ) 60 someone looted a corn field near miracle city and carved a strange pattern in the corn field. #check who is behind this joke. ( rep 300 ) #the pattern must mean something.start researching it. ( 5 diamond ) 60 you find the sapling of the tree of desire in the forest.legend say anything drawn using writing brushes that are made from the magical tree can become alive. #destroy the sapling.desire can be very dangerous. ( 10 diamonds ) #take good care of the sapling. ( hit points ) 40 the village head wants you to rescue his daughter who has been taken by a giant gorilla. #it is my duty to help the others. ( rep 200 ) #how can i fight a giant monster like that? id better get goin. ( 20000 gold ) a short and strange-looking boy tells you your body will get smaller and smaller if u go any deeper in the mine. #thats a lie! get inside and check. ( stamina 5 ) #i believe you.im not going in. ( honor 5000 ) 60 somewhere on the grassland, a man in sailors shirt is looking for some kind of spinach which he claims can make people physically stronger. #ridiculous!such spinach never exists. ( 20000 gold ) #i want become stronger.search with him. ( exp 50000 ) 60. a pack of nagas are guarding a shining treasure chest in the depths of the cavern. #knowing the strength of the nagas, you choose to withdraw. (Hit Points 5453 #everything for treasure!fight them. ( 8000 honor ) a charming naga berserker named lady kitty is looking for her missing cat tom. #in order to win the lady hearts,you offer to help immediately. ( stamina 5 ) #you see a picture of roasted cat paw in your mind... yummy! ( 5 diamond ) 40 an undead farseer writes you a love letter and invites you to a date at mid-night on the gloomy land. #such a "unique" lady is so rare! meet her right away. ( 10 diamond ) #just looking at her face makes you puke.tear the letter to pieces. ( exp 35000 ) 60 you overhear some goblins are planning to steal the kings treasure inside the mine hall. #ill take care of these thieves myself. ( honor 6000 ) #report this to the authorities. ( Rep 300 ) 60 you step on a bear trap somewhere inside the frostwyrm lair. #damn!who would set a bear trap in a place like this? ( 40000 gold ) #this must be the work of a trap monster. ( hit points ) you find an unusual energy vortex inside the ruin. #look into it yourself. ( hit points ) #report it back and let someone else take care of it. ( gold 50000 ) 40 a wraith mage named daisy is selling matches that are not ignitable to lost travelers. #buy some matches from her and invite her to go with you. ( hit points ) #no way would i buy such an obvious trick! ( gold 10000 ) a lycan assassin was bogged when he tried to make a move on you. #who sent you? tell me or ill let you sink! ( 10 diamond ) #pull him up and tell him being an assassin could be dangerous. ( honor 8000 ) 40 an old man wants you to watch over his farm, where he is growing severn pumpkins. #seven different colors?magical!take them and run. ( exp 40000 ) #i must take good care of them for the old man. ( hit points ) 60 you come across a famous treasure hunter called professor indiana ford in the canyon. #ive long heard your name. can i join in your adventure? ( 5 diamond ) #not interested.keep going on your own. ( 300 rep ) you find a shabby lantern when you are looking for water in the desert. #all i wan is water.drop the lantern. ( diamond 5 ) #try wiping the lantern. ( rep 200 ) 60 some trolls are guarding the mine entrance and wont let anyone in. #thats weird.i have to look into it. ( stamina 10 ) #fine,ill leave.whats that attitude? ( exp 80000 ) 60 you find the footprints of the legendary dover demon in the pinewood. #follow the footprints and try to track it down. ( hit points ) #none of my business. ( exp 70000 ) 60 a scout tells you with his last breath that a group of night elves are bout to attack gale palace. #get back immediately and warn everyone. ( gold 30000 ) #find out more about the enemy before making any decision. ( stamina 5 ) 60 you find a cave during stormy night,but there are many corpses of elementals inside. #stay the night here.i dont want to get killed by storm. ( hit points ) #its pretty scary.id better find somewhere else. ( honor 7000 ) 80 Cries of animals can be heard with the breezing wind. #Someone is hunting the animals? Better look into it. ( stamina 5 ) #I must report this to the trolls who are in charge of the area. (13594 hit points ) 80 a goblin accidently knocks your glass off the table when you are having a drink at the inn. #you idiot!are you blind or what?! ( hit points ) #oh sorry,did the glass shards hurt your feet? ( exp 100000 ) you see a couple chased by a group of frightnening looking thugs. #bullying the weak?let me teach you a lesson! ( stamina 5 ) #stop the couples elopement with the others. ( hit points ) 80 you saw a suspicious looking man dragging an unconscious lady into a wine cellar. #report back to the high priest immediately. ( honor 11000 ) #you thief!leave that lady alone. ( gold 60000 ) 80 some travelers claim that they saw a giant monster wandering in the ruins of fullmoon nights. #it really exists? i have to see it with my own eyes! ( rep 600 ) #i dont believe such nonsense.it must be some kind of illusion. ( 12000 honor ) 80 a group of demons are holding a ritual on the plain,trying to revive an ancient evil dragon. #no time to look for backup.i have to stop them alone. ( exp 90000 ) #sneak out before being noticed and report to the others. ( 5 diamond ) 80 you found an ancient dragon fossil deep down in the pit. #such a perfectly preserved fossil is so rare! ill take it. ( 10000 honor ) #this treasure is priceless.i must share it with the public. ( 5 stamina ) 80 you captured a giant worm 3 days after you lost your way in the marsh. #im starving.better eat it. ( Various Amounts hit points ) #id die before eating this...thing.throw it away. ( 5 diamond ) 80 A dim shadow is reflected on the glittering wall. #think you can scare me like that? show yourself. ( rep 500 ) #it chills me out.better get out of here. ( gold 50000 ) a scout tells you that the passage is under attack of the demon army. #i have to do something about it,even just slowing them down. ( 5 diamond ) #gather the others and fight the demon together. ( 5 stamina ) A giant rock is blocking the the path in the pit. #this is weird. i must find out a way to remove the rock. ( 14000 honor ) #huh, there seems to be a hidden path there. ill take it.its getting dark. ( 800 rep ) suddenly, you see a girl in a ponytail crying there by the side of the road. #what if she is a ghost? its kind of scare.forget it. ( 80000 gold ) #dont cry, sweetie.tell me what happend. ( exp 110000 ) rumor has it that there is a mysterious fog which eats human alive somewhere in the forest. #set off to the forest in spite of my friends efforts to dissuade me. ( gold 70000 ) #i need to find a mighty mage and cleanse the area with magic. ( 13000 honor ) It is said that no man walk into garden never come back, but become sla #How dare they! I'll make them pay! (800 rep) #Sneak in and find out the truth behind all this. ( 15000 honor ) 90 You found a witch who is selling poisonous apples. #kill the evil witch ( 15000 Honor ) #go off alone to talk to Snow White ( 5 Stamina ) 90 Kincade drunk too much and got lost in forest. #Help him to find Snow White ( 5 diamonds ) #Lead him out of the forest ( 20000 honor ) 90 you found 8 shining balls in the ruins of dragon #Grab all the balls! ( 30000 honor ) #Sell the balls to Agrim. ( 180000 experience ) Eh where am I? Seems I am lost here. #Search around alone. ( 80000 gold ) #Calm down. There must be a way out. Just look around carefully. ( 12830 hit points ) Guruk is finding his wife Ysuria to try his newly blended poison. #No need to find her, just try it! ( 500 Rep ) #Help Him to find his wife. ( 180000 experience ) Nurgle is selling his axe because of shabby conditions. #Tell him that he should get a job. ( 5 stamina ) #Lend him some money ( 25000 honor ) The elves are preparing to worship their gods. #Help the elves. ( 150000 experience ) #None of my business ( 50000 Gold ) You found a swamp monster in nightsveil. #Kill the monster. ( 150000 experience ) #Cooperate with the monster to scare out the citizens. ( 5 stamina ) You found a girl with no leg in the mountain. #Ahhh! Don't eat meee! (Run Away) ( 5 stamina ) #Take a look at the girl. ( 60000 gold ) Look! Mr. Tang is sleeping right on the road. #Wake him up and ask him how to get off the bamboo forest. ( 23202 Hit Points ) #Do you want some stuffed steamed bun, Lee? ( 200000 exp ) You steps into a creepy forest which is dark and smelly. #I am not afraid. Go and check it. ( 17824 hit points ) #I should not do this alone. Call my Friends up. ( 29480/14549 hit points? ) A strange symbol was found on the bark in giant tree. #find out who had Carved this. ( 600 rep ) #draw picture of it and take the picture to Horgan. ( 800 rep ) You found a dirty old man in the ruin he wants to talk to you. #listen to him carefully ( 17177 hit points ) #he is too smelly. Better stay away from him. ( 24958 hit points ) You found a frozen snake in river. #Warm it with your body. ( 600 rep ) #Use it as a walking stick to pass the river. ( 5 diamonds ) Lady Moon asked you if you had lost a golden axe. #Yes it's my axe. ( 70000 gold ) #No it's not mine. ( 5 diamonds ) You found a girl in red cheongsam practicing her swordplay in desert. #Hey pretty, want to play? ( 5 stamina ) #Ask her name. ( 35000 honor ) The stranger asked you for some water to drink. #he needs my help just give my water to him ( 10 diamonds ) #sorry I need it to live on the following few days ( 20000 honor ) The wandering soul of the mighty Orc warrior never rests in peace on the ancient battlefield. #His spirit is truly admirable. I must challenge him. ( 10000 honor ) #I must find out why he is wandering out there and help him. ( 20000 honor )